The invention relates to a folding chair including a seat plate supported by legs, a back rest and arm rests.
Folding chairs can be stacked in a space-saving manner so that they are available, in particular, as seats that are utilized only from time to time and which, after use, can be stored at a suitable location without requiring an excess amount of space. An important field of use for folding chairs is the equipping with chairs of multi-purpose rooms or halls in which the type and number of chairs employed may change from one event to the next. Since in this case possibly a large number of chairs must be stored in an adjacent room, it is not only important that the chairs can be stored in the most space saving manner but also that the chairs can be transported as easily as possible from their location of use to the storage area and back.
This problem is not considered in the design of conventional folding chairs. Although they can be stacked in their folded state and can be carried away as a stack, such a stack has only poor stability and larger stacks have a considerable weight. To facilitate such work, it may therefore be necessary to make available a special carriage.